


Queen's Gambit

by paunfar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paunfar/pseuds/paunfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Sunday, Thor visits Loki in his cell. This Sunday, they play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Gambit

And on Sunday, Thor visited Loki. Every Sunday, around 4 in the afternoon, he would take the subway, change trains twice, and walk the rest of the way to the plain-looking building that served as a front for the SHEILD building. Even on the days where there was some villain causing trouble on a Sunday, the rest of the Avengers would say nothing as Thor would take care of whomever he happened to be pummeling, and he left for his weekly visit. Nothing would keep him from checking on his little brother.

He had a small stash of board games that he had left in a storage locker near Loki’s cell. When they were boys, Loki was so eager to play games with his big brother. He would suggest chess, or all sorts of quieter, thoughtful games. Games that would get Thor to settle a bit, and get him away from his friends who were growing into the Warriors Three. Some of Thor’s dearest memories come from sitting across from his brother with a game board between them.

So he brought Midgardian games to play now. It was his turn. Sometimes he would even stop by a store on his trek to SHEILD and pick up a rectangular box covered in primary colors and the smiling faces of primary school children.

Some days, he would walk into the room proclaiming “Look Brother! Today we trap vermin!” or “Isn’t it amusing? Princes of Asgard can become Pretty Pretty Princesses!” He always had a wide smile, and no matter what happened earlier in the day, Thor made sure to leave it at the door. His brother was already in a solitary cell. There was no need to bring the stress and anger with him. Loki had enough anger for the both of them.

Today it was chess. It was kind of a gimme, frankly. Loki would win. Loki always won at chess. Loki won most of the time when they played, but chess was his game. Loki was brilliant, and while Thor was by no means dumb, no matter what his teammates seemed to think, Loki was a master of thinking two steps ahead.

Thor smiled at the guards of the cell. They always looked so bored as they went through the protocol to allow visitors into the cell. He had his suspicions that may have been the work of Fury. No need to give Loki any encouragement.

“Brother, I brought us the grand game of chess! Shall we match our wits?”

“I suppose so. You would just pout until I agreed. Seems easier this way.” Loki let out a long-suffering sigh. Thor was no to be deterred. It was Sunday. They were going to have family time. If for no other reason than to remind Loki that they were family.

So he set up the board on the middle of Loki’s bed, and pulled up a chair to either side. All the while, his brother looked on in annoyance. Thor was used to this. Loki would take on a guise distain, but would approach any game, no matter the suggested age range, with the intensity of a battle commander.

So they sat, and play began. Thor would attempt small talk, Loki would make non-committal noises as he focused on the board, always trying to predict his brother’s next move. Eventually Thor stopped trying to make conversation, and lapsed into the occasional observation.

“Everyone think’s my favorite color is blue, but I am really quite partial to orange.”

“Tony has a voice in the ceiling with which he likes to converse.”

“I almost collided with a taxi today.”

And then Thor realized something.

He was going to win the match.

Though Thor was not as intelligent as Loki, he was smarter than people, especially his team, seemed to give him credit for. And he could see exactly how to win the match in about three moves. If that long.

He had to make a decision.

About four moves later, Loki crowed in triumph. He took Thor’s king and won another match.

“I suppose I am no match for your intellect, brother. Perhaps next time.” Loki had briefly let slip a small smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. And Thor would sacrifice far more than a chess match for his brother to enjoy the moments of joy he got after defeating Thor in one of their board games. It wasn’t much, but it was a little gift he could give.

Besides, chess was Loki’s game. He always won.


End file.
